The present invention relates to equipment capable of remote control using plural types of remote controllers (hereinafter, abbreviated to remote controllers) for transmitting signals modulated through, for example, infrared-rays or the like, and more particularly, to a display capable of remote control in response to each of plural types of remote controllers manufactured by different manufacturers.
In recent years, displays such as computer monitors and television receiving sets have been developed in larger scale in order to cope with the trend toward higher performance and digitizing of broadcasting, and two or more manufacturers may develop in cooperation. In such a case, display sets of different brands generally use their respective corresponding remote controllers to avoid misoperation in over-the-counter display or the like. In view of circumstances of maintenance and various adjusting operations, however, a display set of a certain brand can be preferably used in common through a remote controller of different brand. In order to cope with this, for example, the following methods are generally used:
(1) The display sets have the same structure, and microcomputers having ROMs which are different in program portion for analyzing the code of an infrared remote controller are prepared for each brand, and display sets with different microcomputers mounted are used.
(2) Microcomputers are mounted with program portions for analyzing the code of the infrared remote controller for plural brands, and initialization of these microcomputers is fixed for each brand prior to shipment. As the fixing method, there are the following methods:
(a) Hardware initializing method such as switching of a voltage value given to the input port of the microcomputer.
(b) Software initializing method for designating a usage range or the like for the code analysis unit to the microcomputer.
In the case of using the method (1) described above, it is necessary to prepare a different microcomputer for each brand, and there is a problem that cost increases cannot be avoided. Also, in the case of (2) (a), there is a problem of cost increases caused by change in pattern or the like for the substrate for mounting a microcomputer for each brand and addition of an Input/Output port. Also, in the case of (2) (b), it is named as a problem that in order to initialize the data, there is a need to initialize at production line and to take countermeasures to latch-up of microcomputers caused by discharge or the like within the television sets. Further, in either method (1) or (2), there is the cumbersomeness that remote controllers corresponding to each brand must be prepared during service adjustment for performing adjustment such as repair in the market, and it is also a problem to eliminate the cumbersomeness.
Also, aside from each method described above, there is also known a method, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No.7-99689, in which a selection instructing signal is transmitted to thereby allow two types of remote controllers to correspond respectively. However, this method has a problem that a remote controller which is capable of reception must be used to transmit a selection instructing signal, and without this remote controller, it is not possible to switch to a desired remote controller.
Also, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No.4-245895, there is known a method in which it is an object to construct a control system using remote controllers by simply connecting between control equipment in which plural equipment are made controllable through a remote control signal received and other equipment. However, this method has a problem that only a specified remote controller can operate the control equipment, remote control signals from other remote controllers are transferred to other equipment, and are not capable of controlling the control equipment.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the above-described problems, and is aimed to provide such equipment, particularly a display as to be able to easily correspond to two or more types of remote controllers (for example, remote controllers manufactured by plural manufacturers) with restraining cost as far as possible.
In order to achieve the above-described object, a display which is operable by plural types of remote controllers according to the present invention is characterized by the following structure. The display comprises: a display portion; switching means for switching so as to be operated by any one of the plural types of remote controllers; and displaying means for displaying, on the display portion, the switching information on switching in the switching means.
Also, the switching information is characterized by the fact that it is information indicating the types of the remote controllers, for example, information indicating the brand or manufacturer of the remote controller.
Also, the switching means is characterized by the fact that it switches on the basis of a transmission signal from the remote controller.
Also, the display is characterized by the fact that it has selecting means for determining whether or not the switching of the switching means is permitted and the switching means is adapted to be switchable only when the selecting means has given the permission. The selecting means is provided so that it is not exposed from the outer surface portion of the display.
Also, the selecting means is characterized by the fact that it is used also as adjusting means used when the display is adjusted. The adjustment is characterized by being performed using the remote controller. Also, the adjustment is characterized by the fact that it is convergence adjustment.
Also, the display comprises audio signal generating means for notifying by voice that the switching has been performed by the switching means.
Also, the display is characterized by the fact that it is a television set.
Or, in order to achieve the object, equipment according to the present invention adopts the following structure. The equipment comprises: initializing means for initializing so that it can be operated by any one of plural types of remote controllers; and switching means for switching the initializing means, so that the equipment can be operated by an arbitrary remote controller of the plural types of remote controllers, by using the arbitrary remote controller.
Or, the following structure is adopted. The display is characterized by the fact that it has at least a first mode in which the operation is performed in response to a command contained in a transmission signal from a first remote controller, and a second mode in which the operation is performed in response to a command contained in a transmission signal from a second remote controller, and that on the basis of the transmission signal received, either the first or second mode corresponding to the first or second remote controller which has transmitted the transmission signal is made initializable.
Also, the display is characterized by the fact that it comprises: a photoreceptor device for receiving a transmission signal from a remote controller to convert it into an electric signal; and control means for controlling, on the basis of an electric signal converted by the photoreceptor device, so that a command contained in the electric signal is executed, that the control means is provided with a first control mode in which control is performed in response to a command contained in a transmission signal from the first remote controller, and a second control mode in which control is performed in response to a command contained in a transmission signal from the second remote controller, and on the basis of the transmission signal received, it is distinguished whether the remote controller which has transmitted the transmission signal is either the first or second remote controller, and that in response to the discrimination result, either the first or second control mode is made initializable.
The above-described mode may be initialized on the basis of a ID code signal representing the type (manufacturer) of the remote controller contained in a transmission signal from the remote controller, for example, a header signal. Also, it is preferable to further provide the above-described structure with selecting means so that the above-described mode can be initialized only when the selecting means is in the ON condition.
Also, if the above-described equipment is a display, it may be possible to display the discrimination result of the remote controller by the control means on a screen.
Further, it may be possible to constitute the control means by at least first and second microcomputers which have different control objects from each other, to discriminate the remote controller by the first microcomputer, and to initialize the control mode of the first and second microcomputers in response to the result.
Further, it may be possible to control video signal processing means for processing a video signal inputted by the first microcomputer, to control synchronous signal processing means for processing a synchronous signal inputted by the second microcomputer, and to connect the first and second microcomputers together through a bus for transmitting and receiving information containing the discrimination result of the remote controller.
Further, it may be possible to exert, using the first microcomputer, control for convergence correction and control for displaying the discrimination result of the remote controller on a screen, to exert, using the second microcomputer, control for converting a video signal digitized into an analog video signal, and to connect the first and second microcomputers together through a bus for transmitting and receiving information containing the discrimination result of the remote controller.
Further, it may be possible to connect the selecting means for initializing the mode to the first microcomputer so that the first microcomputer discriminates the remote controller when the selecting means is in the ON condition.
The above-described structure has the following effect. By initializing so that the display corresponds to any one of the remote controllers using the above-described initializing means, it is possible to prevent wrong operation due to other remote controllers. Also, by switching the initializing means by using any remote controller, switching can be performed if only a desired remote controller is available.
Also, the display of the above-described switching information on a display portion enables the user to know that the switching has been performed. The display of the type of the remote controller such as, for example, the brand or manufacturer enables the user to know that the switching has been performed to correspond to which remote controller.
Also, if the switching is performed on the basis of a transmission signal from the remote controller, the switching can be performed by the remote controller itself.
Also, if it is made switchable only when the selecting means is in the ON condition, it will be possible to prevent erroneous switching. Also, with the provision of the selecting means within the display, it is possible to prevent the selecting means from being erroneously turned on. Also, the selecting means is used also as the adjusting means to thereby restrain cost increases.
Also, by adjusting using a remote controller, it is possible to adjust the display at a distance therefrom. Particularly, on performing convergence adjustment, it is necessary to adjust it while viewing the entire display portion at a distance from the display, and therefore, the user""s usability is improved by adjusting using the remote controller.
Also, with the provision of the audio signal generating means, the user can know that the switching has been performed even with equipment without any display portion or a display with a small display portion.
Also, if the control modes of the first and second microcomputers are initialized in response to the discrimination result of the remote controller in the first microcomputer, a program for discrimination can be stored in any one of the plurality of microcomputers in advance.